Rzeczy, których Doktor Bright nie ma prawa robić w Agencji
Dr.Bright nie ma prawa karmić żadnego z SCP masłem orzechowym. # Wmawianie nowym pracownikom że SCP-682 można poskromić zwiniętą gazetą i mizianiem po brzuszku jest zabronione. # Zabronione jest wyzywanie SCP-076 na gry których nie da się wygrać, takich jak entliczek-patyczek. Minęły trzy tygodnie nim Abel przystał na remis. # SCP-018 nie należy prowokować! # Pytanie jubilera o skład 113 jest po prostu bez sensu. # Próby podważania SCP-343 powołując się na 343 to koszmarny pomysł. Naukowcy wciąż usiłują uzyskać ciężar tak wielki że go nie uniesie. # Powodem dla którego „Nikt się nie spodziewa inkwizycji SCP” jest to że takie coś nie istnieje! # Dr.Bright nie jest królem żadnego obszaru. Ani królową, choćby założył kieckę. # SCP-963 nie ma służyć w zamiarach prokreacyjnych ani rekreacyjnych. # Choć to możliwe aby użyć niektórych SCP do stworzenia mackostworów, NIE. ## Nawet jeśli Dr.Palmer ładnie poprosi. # >Nie ma żadnego rynku na pornografię SCP. ## Nie. Nawet nie w Niemczech. ## W Japonii pewnie nawet by się sprawdziło, ale 682 na Iris? Chryste, człowieku! # Amunicja w strzelbie w gabinecie Dr.Clefa ma nie być zastępowana żadnym z następujących: ziarnem dla ptaków, confetti, posypką cukierniczą, trocinami i seksualnym lubrykantem. # Nie zastępować lampy Dr.Rights „nowatorską” lampą w kształcie rekwizytu wspomagania bojowego. ## Nie zastępować wspomagań bojowych Dr.Rights „nowatorską” bronią w kształcie lampy. # „Lepszy biznes Berau” nie jest agencją do której odwołujemy się w przypadku porażki przechowywania artefaktów sprzedawanych przez Marshalla, Cartera i Darka. # Dr.Bright’owi nie wolno nawiązywać kontaktu z osobami poniżej 18 roku życia. X Pozwólcie mu. Tylko tak się nauczą.X Sam fakt że to pouczające doświadczenie nie oznacza że na to zezwolimy. # Żądania Doktora Wrighta o utylizację SCP-212 w celu powiększenie mają zostać odrzucone, jako że inni pracownicy też zaczęli używać argumentu „wcisnę tam części prywatne w nadziei na najlepsze”. ## To samo tyczy się powiększania innych organów. Nie obchodzi mnie że byłoby fajnie Wright. Po prostu nie zasługujesz na telekinezę! # Ofiary SCP-217 to nie zabawki. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa zakładać się z innym personelem o ich „duszę” jeśli nie są świadomi istnienia SCP-158. # Nie pozwólcie Wrightowi na zdobycie próbek SCP-379. Niech mój laptop pozostanie ostatnią ofiarą. # Nie ma prawa odstawiać zaleconych mu przeze mnie leków. ## Nie ma prawa twierdzić że mnie zostały zalecone jakiekolwiek leki. # Nie ma prawa używać słowa „wypadek” jako wymówki. # Naruszanie kodu ubraniowego. Nawet w „luźne piątki”. ## Bez znaczenia ile razy poprosisz, Wright, żadne z twoich czapek nie zostaną dodane do kodu ubiorowego. ## Nie maż także prawa do tworzenia i noszenia czapek przy użyciu anomaliowych przedmiotów. Wiemy że twoja kolekcja cylindrów SCP-894 ma zastosowania taktyczne, ale to nie powód by nosić je w obecności innych naukowców. # Jeżeli dokument SCP mówi że coś jest niedozwolone to nie dla tego że chcemy kontrolować twój umysł. X Właśnie że tak. X ## Nie, a Dr.Bright nie ma prawa edytować tego dokumentu. # SCP-437 nie należy wydawać pracownikom w roli broni. # USUNIĘTE NA ŻĄDANIE 05. Nawet w celach rekreacyjnych. # Nie ma prawa wysyłać Nigeryjskie spamy drogą e-mail do Kościoła Złamanego Boga. # Nie ma prawa dowodzić jednostką do zadań mobilnych X przeciw UIU. X pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem. X Bez zaproszenia Dr.Cleffa. X Wiesz co? Po prostu trzymaj się 500 metrów z dala od jakiejkolwiek jednostki mobilnej. # Nie ma prawa kończyć raportów tekstami z serialu "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air", ## Aczkolwiek ma prawo kończyć je tekstami z “Safety Dance”. ## Nie-interpretowalne rutyny taneczne są zabronione X póki nie weźmie lekcji. X na czas nieokreślony. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa przebywać w okolicy festiwalu renesansu. ## Zwłaszcza z Klasą-D pod płaszczem. # SCP-963 to nie bzyczek elektryczek. # Jeżeli odkryty zostanie SCP kontrolujący umysły, należy udać się z tym do właściwych autorytetów, a nie używać do wybicia się w góre w hierarchii organizacji. X Kondraki. X ## Zabranie takiego SCP do strip-clubu lub do Vegas zabronione. ## Dr.Bright nie jest: żadnego rodzaju superbohaterem, głową związków publicznych, w posiadaniu orientacji dla nowych pracowników, lekarzem psychologiem, X członkiem zarządu strony, X zrobiony z bekonu, w posiadaniu IQ powyżej 300, Zarządcą badań nad SCP, członkiem ekipy sprzątającej. (Przykro mi. Bright JEST członkiem zarządu strony. Lepiej nie pytać dla czego.) # Nie ma żadnego komitetu etnicznego. ## Nawet gdyby, czy na prawdę uważacie że byłby w nim Bright? ## I cokolwiek innego niż "Czegokolwiek nie robić?". # Nie ma już prawa urządzać sketchy na porannych zebraniach. ## Tak, łącznie z piosenką z "Klubu Myszki Micki". # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa sugerować SCP-963 jakimkolwiek politycznym osobowościom. X Znowu. X # Dr.Bright nie pochodzi z równoleglej lini czasu. ## Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wymigiwać się od obowiązków w celu "zapobiegnięcia kontinuum". ## Ani "wywołania kontinuum". ## Ani "popieprzenia się z tymi kujonami od historii". # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wyzywać kogoś na pojedynek po czym wydania im SCP-572. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa zbliżać się do SCP-5555-J pod żadnym pozorem ani pretekstem. Pamiętacie co miniaturowa wersja zrobiła z Dr. L██████. # Dr.Bright i Dr.Cleff nie mają prawa integrować ze sobą bez nadzoru odpowiedzialnego administratora. ## Dr.Kondraki nie liczy się jako odpowiedzialny administrator. ## Ani Agent Strelnikov. ## Ani Dr.Mann. ## Wiecie co? Po prostu trzymajmy ich od siebię z daleka. # "Piły łańcuchowe" to nie odpowiedź na każde pytanie. ## Ani też "więcej pił". ## Ani "armaty na piły". ### Oprócz tego jednego razu. Tak, było odjazdowo. # Szybkie randkowanie SCP nigdy nie nastąpiło i jeżeli ktokolwiek pamięta podobne wydarzenia powinien zgłosić się do zarządu strony w celu rejestracji na "Amnezjaka klasy A". # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wykorzystywać jakichkolwiek SCP do pozyskiwania korzyści z programów telewizyjnych w tym: "Survivor", "Big Brother", "Piekielna Kuchnia", "X Factor" i jakiekolwiek programy randkowe na "VH1". ## Nawet jeśli Dr.Right ładnie poprosi. # ZASTRZEŻONE, ZASTRZEŻONE Hard. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa sugerować klapsów jako kary dla Dr.Rights. Przez to tylko złamane zostają inne reguły. ## Dr.Rights nie ma prawa dawać klapsów małpie. ## Ani kopać ją prądem. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa do przeglądów nagrań ochrony z biura Dr.Rights. ## Nie ma prawa na prywatne livestreamy z jej biura. X Za późno. X # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa do wykorzystywania SCP-███w celu robienia znaków "kopnij mnie". # SCP-082 nie należy składać próśb o piosenki, zwłaszcza o "Like a Virgin". # "Niechcący" wylanie zielonej substancji na zwłoki agenta 05 było zabawne DOKŁADNIE RAZ. Smród z khaki 05-2 zepsuł moment. # Dr.Bright nie ma już prawa wypowiadać zdania "ponad 1,000 bobasów" w obecności jakiegokolwiek personelu. # Żaden przedmiot nie ma rangi "Grubo ponad 8000!" # Przestań wstawiać klasyfikowane informacje na 4-chana. # Przestań wykorzystywać SCP-705 do osobistego zysku. ## I do montowania monitoringu. ## I absolutnie nie dawaj im więcej Play-doh "żeby zobaczyc co mogą zrobić". Ten Mech był naprawdę wkurzający. ## Nie wmawiaj im że szufloada z bielizną Dr.Rights to "strategiczna pozycja do napaści." X W sumie to w ogóle nie mów im że jakikolwiek komponent odzieży w szufladzie Dr.Rights jest strategicznym celem. X Nic tam nie ma wartości strategicznej Bright. ## Dr.Bright nie ma prawa tłumaczyć swojego pojęcia wartości strategicznej. Jeżeli ktoś spyta, zostanie zeksterminowany. # Jeżeli coś wymaga robienia czegoś nie tak "to nie jest w porządku"/ # Jeżeli wymaga czegoś właściwego "zrobiłeś to źle". # Jeśli Bright musi pytać to znaczy że przewyższa to poziom jego licencji. ## Jeżeli przeważa to jego licencję WIEJ. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wypowiadać wojny z jakimkolwiek krajem lub osobą. # X Stripdiserka co dzień zajmie Dr.Brighta. X Bright nie ma prawa podpisywać się pod tą listą. X Oprócz tego niektórzy pracownicy mają swoje wymagania. Trzeba na nich więcej niż jednej stripdiserki.X ## To nie jest wyzwanie Bright! # Karty kredytowe oraz konta wydatkowe agencji nie służą zakupowi pornografi. ## Nawet anomaljowej pornografi. # Dr.Bright nie służy jako pomoc bitewna i nie ma prawa tak się o sobię odnosić. Zwłaszcza w oficjalnych dokumentach. # Dr.Bright nie jest władcą "Prętowej potęgi". ## I ma permanentny szlaban na grę w "Dungeons and Dragons" oraz wykorzystywania SCP do symulacji prawdziwego zagrożenia. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wyjazdów na konwenty. ## Ani oficjalnego uznawania ich za stacje rekrutacyjne do organizacji. ## Zwłaszcza na konwenty Furfagów. # Kiedy piszemy artykuł wymagane jest więcej informacji niż: Klasa: Keter, Specjalne procedury przechowawcze: USUNIĘTO Opis:USUNIĘTO. ## Wymyślanie nowych stopni bezpieczeństwa tak żeby nikt nie widział co piszesz również jest pojmowane jako kiepska forma. # Pokazywanie odcinków "Monthy Pythona" SCP-239 było kiepskim pomysłem. Nigdy nie stosuj tego na żadnym innych SCP zaginającym przestrzeń. ## "Dla Imperatora" nie jest dopuszczalnym usprawiedliwieniem jakiejkolwiek decyzji. # "Dla imperatora" nie jest dopuszcalną wymówka w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji. # "Mój zły bliźniak to zrobił" nie jest już dłużej dopuszczalną wymówką. ## Podobnie jak "Mój dobry bliźniak to zrobił". # Tak, Trolle na forach są wkurzające. Nie, nie stają się automatycznie Klasą-D. # Nie ma już prawa na polewanie "Orgazmowych babeczek" "Ex-laxem", nigdy. # Nie ma prawa na wysyłanie maili z załącznikami stanowiącymi potencjalne zagrożenie. ## Nawet w odpowiedzi na spam. # "Ostateczne starcie ostatecznego przeznaczenia(!)" nie jest miejscem na które można na raz wrzucić więcej niż 15 walczących SCP. ## Ale w wypadku nie wychowanych nastolatków masz wolną ręke. ## Dr.Bright nie ma prawa rozdawać "darmowych przytulasów" ani dopuszczać się gestu znanego jako "Suprise █████████". # Nie ma prawa kopać SCP-2558-J. ## Nie ma prawa grać z SCP-2558-J w X zbijaka X jakąkolwiek grę do której potrzeba piłki. # Jakikolwiek wniosek zawierający termin "metryczny przechuj" jest odrzucany. # X Instancji SCP-2558-J-Ex nie należy straszyć kiedy są trzymane przez agentów 05.X Żadna instancja SCP-2558-J Nie powinna znajdować sie w pobliżu 05. Zwłaszcza SCP-2558-J-Ex. # Motto fundacji to : "Zabespieczyć, Przechowywać, Chronić" i żadne z poniższych: ## "Energicznie dźgaj padlinę" ## "Ssać c***e i penisy" ## "Użyjmy tego na 682" ## "Rzucać SEEER!" ## "Przegiąłeś, od teraz pracujesz z keterami" ## "Możemy to wsadzić do 914?" ## "Krew sprawia że rośnie trawa, zabij, zabij, zabij!" ## "Majteczki Rights'" ## "Pieprzyć drzewa! Wspinam się po chmurach!" ## ."Ktoś zostaje zadźgiwany" ### Choć czasem powinno. ## "Po prostu wsadźmy tam nasze człony w nadziei na najlepsze" ## ."Czyja to dłoń?" ## ."Jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, nasraj na to" ## "Jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, zawsze jest słońce" ## "Pokaż mu swoje cycki, Rights!" ## "Potrzebne większe kotki" ## "Społeczeństwo przerażających zboczeńców: ## "Chrzanić śmierć, wojnę, głód i zarazę. Mamy Clef'a Gears'a Kondraki i Brighta" ## "Rzucajcie w niego Klasą-D aż przestanie" ## "447 oraz zwłoki. Dwa wspaniałe smaki które razem wspaniale smakują!" ## "FBI to banda mięczaków" ## "Kto chce zobaczyć do jakich czynów przy ludziach moge nakłonić prezydenta?" ## "Dla Hordy!" ## "Nauka dla Boga Nauki!" ## "Upewnij sie by wytrzeć stopy o 2558" ## "W razie wątpliwości, nakarm tym 682" ## "Slapsticki, Clowni i suchary" ## "Rzuć kołdrę, teraz!" ## "Sedukcja, związek i ciąża" ## "Zawsze potrzeba więcej Dakka!" ## "Wciąż żyję, i znalazłem tort" ## "Nie martw się, O5 nigdy się nie domyśli" ## "Zmiesza się?" ## "Komuchy nas kochają!" ## "Złam, skrusz i wyliż" ## "Seks, cocs i jest PoweR!" # Dr.Bright nie ma już więcej prawa bawić się w "Hipokrycznego przysięgowego kurczaka" z personelem medycznym. # Pełna minuta grobowej ciszy oznacz "O Boże! Coś ty narobił?!", a nie "Proszę kontynuuj". # Żarty robione przy użyciu biurek nowych pracowników nie są zabawne dla tego że "rozpuścili się w rekordowym czasie". # Próby wykorzystania redio teleskopów fundacji do kontaktu z wszechwiedzącymi i wszechmocnymi istotami poskutkują rachunkiem za jakiekolwiek obrażenia lokalnej czasoprzestrzeni, w tym degradacji obiektu do statusu planety skrzatów. # Pomimo stopnia Doktora, Dr.Bright nie ma prawa przypisywać ani zalecać żadnego z poniższych: ## Żadnego rodzaju leków ## Lewatywy ## Homopatycznych remediów ## "Darmowych przytulasów" ## Leczącej mocy śmiechu ## Leczenia seksualnego ## 'Więcej dzwonków'. # Dr.Bright nie ma już dłużej prawa zalecać solucji "Użyj więcej giwer" w razie jakiegokolwiek problemu. ## Ani też solucji "załatw sobię większe giwery". # Nie ważne co ma do powiedzenia i jakie są na to dowody, jak bardzo jest to do przyjęcia, Fundacja SCP nie ma, i nigdy nie miała nic wspólnego ze 'Szkołą magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie', i nieważne co powie Bright, on nie jest ,cytuję: "Prawdziwym nauczycielem magii". I jest proszony o przestanie pokazywania nam swojej "Różdżki". ## Wampirem równiez nie jest. To był brokat i kiepskie aktorstwo. ## I nieważne co mówią o nim akta komputerowe. Nie jest Muad'dib'em. Przyprawy wyrosną spokojnie bez niego. # "Szkoła magii i czarodziejstwa w Tamlin House" to po prostu kiepski pomysł. # Tak, empiryczne dowody to fundacja nauki. Tak, ślepa wiara zabija rozsądek. Nie, to nie sugeruje że Dr.Rights ma etyczny obowiązek udowadniania egzystencji jej piersi w warunkach laboratoryjnych. # Jeżeli Dr.Bright zostanie znaleziony pod wpływem jakiejkolwiek rekreacyjnej substancji nalezy go natychmiast przyskrzynić pod poziomem bezpieczeństwa 15. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć czemu, odnieś się do taśm ochrony z dnia ██/██/████ między godzinami ██:██ rano i ██:██ wieczorem. ## Jeżeli Bright celowo naćpie się w celu wymigania sie od papierkowej roboty, należy go umieścić w celi typu 4 i zraszać zimną wodą z węża pod cisnieniem przez nie mniej niż 5 minut. Może to cię nauczy że narkotyki zą złe? Okay? # Cthulu i R'lyeh nie są powodami do wysłania pudełka pandory na ocean spokojny, w celu porwania ich. Co więcej, to nawet nie są SCP, a ja znajdę osobę która znalazła o nich akta! # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa przesyłać memetycznych obrazowych agentów zabijających na X 4chana. X 7chana. X jakiekolwiek fora obrazkowe. ## Wiesz co? Wrzucaj ich sobię na 4chana. Wyręczysz moderatorom przysługę. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa zmieniać standardowych uniformów Klasy-D na czarne spodnie z czerwoną koszulą polo. ## Rozumiem o co ci chodzi, ale po prostu nie chcemy byc kojarzeni ze Star Trekiem. # Nie ważne ile może tak twierdzić, nie ważne ile uniformów będziemy musieli skonfiskować i ilu Azjatów będziemy musieli się pozbyć w tej sprawie, Dr.Bright nie jest i nigdy nie był Ninją. ## Nawet jeśli używa do tego SCP-281. # Nie ma żadnych kodów ochronnych na: ## Kongę Zombie. ## Złolowatą czapkę. ## Wampirzy Can-can. ## Disco zwłoki. ## X Intensywny homoerotyzm X (Nie chcę wiedzieć). ## Hoo Mama! ## X Necrofilię X (NIE chcę wiedzieć!) ## Ekstremalna przemoc wobec kroczy. ## Faceta przebranego za palmę. ## Faceta z Porno-wąsami. ## Kung-fu rasta. ## Mnicha jedzącego szczeniaki. ## Sprawiedliwe ludobójstwo wszystkich was, durnych sk***ieli! ## X Zlot rodziny Brightów. X (Kod brązowy. Znajdź sobie kryjówkę i zostaw przed drzwiami zgrzewkę wódki w ramach ofiary). ## Impreza plażowa Dr. Kondraki'ego. # Sam fakt że Bright jest doktorem nie znaczy że jest Doktorem, nie ważne ilu zwiódł Brytyjczyków. ## Nie, SCP-963 nie jest dowodem przeciw temu. ## Ani strukturą skutkującą przez umieszczenie SCP-184 w budce telefonicznej. ## Zniewalanie pracowniczek płci żeńskiej i nazywanie ich kompanami jest zabronione. ## SCP-297 nie jest naddźwiękowym śrubokrętem. ## Doktor kto? (Doktor who?) # Choć humor może być dobrą metodą podnoszenia morali personelu, to jest to wysoce nie na miejscu robić żarty o Twojej starej w obecności SCP-597. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa klasyfikować któregokolwiek badacza, łącznie ze sobą, jako memetyczne zagrożenie. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa akceptować któregokolwiek z poniższych jako środka spłaty długów: ## Twojej duszy. ## Czyjejś innej duszy. ## Krwi dziewic. ## Reproduktywnych organów. ## Różnych SCP. ## Wspomnień (prawdziwych lub zmyślonych). ## X Fragmentów twojej przeszłości. X Nie mam pojęcia jak to zadziałało z Cleff'em, ale Bright tak potrafi. ## Wyspy Manhattan. ## Paciorków. ## Pierworodnych dzieci. ## Dzieci urodzonych w drugiej kolejności. ## Przeszywanych rudowłosych dzieci. ## Wynajętych mułów. ## Złotych pokryć ze słomek. ## Śmiechu dziecka. ## Łez dziecka. ## Dziewictwa. ## Analnego dziewictwa. ## Słuchowego dziewictwa. ## X Nosowego dziewictwa. X (Nie chcę wiedzieć!). ## X Pępkowego dziewictwa. X (Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć!). ## Kucyków. ## Czyjejkolwiek babci. ## Czyjejkolwiek siostry. ## Jakiegokolwiek osobnika powiązanego krwią. # Nie ważne ile razy zfotoszopuje się z SCP-682, oraz ilu zwiódł Australijczyków, Bright nie jest, i nigdy nie był łowcą krokodyli. # Nie ważne jak zabaawny był incydent 387/682-██, Bright nie ma nieograniczonego dostępu do SCP-387. Badacze wciąż usiłują ustalić jak ruchomy model SCP-682 był tak niewrażliwy, pomimo że był zrobiony z plastikowych klocków. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa nakłaniać nowych badaczy do poddawania SCP-168 testowi dzielenia przez zero., znalezienia kwadratu do minus jeden, lub znalezienia ostatniej funkcji Pi przy użyciu SCP. Dr. ██████wciąż tkwi w śpiączce, a 168 kryje urazę z powodu wydarzenia. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa używać przykładów ze Star Treka podczas zarządzania testami nad sztuczną inteligencja jakiegokolwiek sortu. Oprogramowanie nie rośnie na drzewach, do cholery! # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa sadzić SCP-2383-J w laboratoriach naukowych. Wciąż odbieramy skargi z biura Stephena Hawkinga. ## Nawet nie dla dobra "NAUKI". ## Ani jako "nauka dla nauki Boga" jako który Dr.Bright nie ma prawa się przedstawiać. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa używać SCP-587 w celu odtworzenia sceny z szafką z Facetów w Czerni, ani zabawy w Godzillę z jej mieszkańcami. ## Nie ma też prawa przedstawiać im się jako Bóg. ## Testy między SCP-786 a SCP-587, również są zakazane. Scenariusz "David i Goliat" zaszkodził mieszkańcom tak samo bardzo jak incydent z Godzillą. ## Dr.Bright nie ma prawa używać SCP-786 do symulacji "fortu skrzatów". # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa pokazywać SCP-682 żadnego z następujących: ## żadnych filmów Uwe Boll'a, ## Filmu "The Room", ## Troll 2, ## Manos: dłonie wiary. ## Filmy uważane za "tak złe, że aż dobre", ## Filmy uznawane za "klasyki gatunków", ## Wiecie co? Bright nie ma prawa pokazywać 682 żadnych filmów, nigdy. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wmawiać nowym pracownikom że wpisywanie "01100110011011110111001001101101011000010111010000 100000011000110011101001011100 0010000000101111010100010010111101011000" w plik tekstowy i nazwanie go "079.exe" daje im permanentną kontrolę nad SCP-079. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa używać SCP-559 z jedną świecą w celu odtworzenia USUNIĘTO incydentu z karmieniem piersią. ## W sumie, zatwierdźmy że Dr.Bright ma szlaban na otrzymywanie karmienia piersią, okresowy. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa ogłaszać że "SCP-014-J uciekł" po czym pozostawiać widelec w korytarzu. # Dr.Bright nie jest O5-█-J. Obecnie taka pozycja nie istnieje. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa dawać SCP-239 kopii jakiejkolwiek książki Harry Potter. ## Coś ty narobił? # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa używać SCP-141 do wlepiania ludziom mandatów za parkowanie. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wysyłać czegokolwiek w przyszłość, przeszłość ani do alternatywnych wymiarów. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa sugerować że ludzie są jego duplikatami w celu ich terminacji, dopóki właściwie nie są jego duplikatami. ## Dr. Cleff nie ma prawa wmawiać ludziom że Bright jest jego duplikatem. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa wkładać "kubka orgazmu" z SCP-294 do SCP-914 na ustawieniu 'bardzo dokładny'. ## Dr.Bright nie ma prawa używać SCP-294 do stworzenia "kubka obrazowego orgazmu" i pokazania go telewizji ogólnoświatowej. ## Dr.Bright nie ma prawa używać SCP-294 do tworzenia orgazmów jakichkolwiek. Obrazowych, dotykowych .itd. ## Po otrzymaniu wyniku kubka "O Boże, Nie!", Dr.Bright nie ma prawa dostępu do SCP-294 w ramach, oraz poza testami. ## Po tym jak poprosil innego pracownika o zdobycia "kubka eksplodium" z SCP-294 Dr.Bright nie ma prawa prosić innych pracowników, żeby sprawdzali zamiast niego różne SCP. Wyjątkiem jest SCP-963. # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa akceptować, robić przyjmować ani obstawiać zakładów na temat Scenariuszy-na-Koniec-świata-XK-class. # Dr.Bright nie ma już prawa dostępu do dokumentów skażonych przez SCP-732 oraz do SCP-239. MTF-Lambada-2 okazała się zawierać "SznycloCleff'a". # Dr.Bright nie ma prawa organizować "demolko-derby-fundacji", w których udział wezmą SCP-2383-J, SCP-708, SCP-666-J, SCP-2558-J, SCP-1543-J, SCP-2041-J, 2103-J, SCP-968, SCP-462, SCP-115 oraz SCP-225 Na Wielki finał. Nie... Po prostu nie. Nawet jeżeli w połowie wrzucisz tam SCP-682, żeby upozorować próbę zniszczenia. Kategoria:Trollpasta